The present invention relates to receivers handling various kinds of broadcast signals including, for example, television broadcasts, radio broadcasts, data broadcasts, satellite broadcasts, and cable television broadcasts, and to recording equipment for recording the broadcast signals.
For example, as in VTR's (video tape recorders) having a built-in tuner, many recording apparatus are provided with a recording reservation function. Concerning this recording reservation function, the broadcast date and time of a broadcast program for which recording is desired, and its broadcast channel, are set in the recording apparatus beforehand. When the set date and time come, the set broadcast channel is automatically selected, and then the target broadcast program is recorded on a recording medium, such as a video tape.
Using this recording reservation function is convenient. Even if a user is scheduled to go out at the date and time of a target broadcast program, the user can record the target broadcast program automatically on a recording medium, and can view it by playing back the recorded broadcast program at the user's convenience.
In addition, receiving apparatus handling satellite broadcasts called STB (Set-Top Box) and IRD (Integrated Receiver/Decoder) are available. Among those apparatus, there is an apparatus having a program viewing reservation function (program reservation function).
This program viewing reservation function sets the following information in the STB or the IRD beforehand: the broadcast date and time of a broadcast program for which viewing is desired; its broadcast channel; and program selection information. When the set date and time come, the set broadcast channel is automatically selected; and the set broadcast program is selected to enable the user to view the target broadcast program.
Using this program viewing reservation function is convenient. Even if the user is viewing a different broadcast program on the broadcast date and time of the target broadcast program, the user never misses the target broadcast program.
By the way, the status of the recording reservation can be checked by displaying a recording-reservation list on a display screen of a monitor apparatus, such as a television receiver, which is connected to a VTR, in the following manner: using a display key for displaying the recording-reservation list, which is provided on the remote command unit (remote controller) of the VTR; or selecting a selection item for displaying the recording-reservation list from a menu included in the VTR.
Moreover, as is the case with the VTR described above, the status of the program viewing reservation can be checked by displaying a program-viewing-reservation list on the display screen of the monitor apparatus in the following manner: using a display key for displaying the program-viewing-reservation list, which is provided on a remote command unit (remote controller) of an apparatus such as an STB and an IRD; or selecting a selection item for displaying the program-viewing-reservation list from a menu included in an apparatus such as an STB and an IRD.
The recording-reservation list and program-viewing-reservation list are special purpose screens that are configured to display reservation setting information including a reserved date, a day of the week, and a broadcast channel using text display and the like. The lists enable the user to check whether or not reservation of a target broadcast program has been set correctly.
However, even if the user can check whether or not the reservations have been properly set by displaying the recording-reservation list and the program-viewing reservation list, the user cannot check whether the recording reservation and the viewing reservation of the broadcast program have been set while taking the user's own schedule into consideration. For example, if the user forgets his/her own schedule of going out, even if the user views the recording-reservation list and the program-viewing reservation list, the user often overlooks the fact that the user forgets the recording reservation and the program viewing reservation of a broadcast program which will be broadcast at the time the user is scheduled to go out.
In addition, the recording reservation and the program viewing reservation are performed by inputting information including broadcast date and time, and a broadcast channel of a target broadcast program into an apparatus such as a recording apparatus, STB, and IRD. However, there is a possibility that a mistake in the recording reservation and the program viewing reservation of the target broadcast program will be caused by a misunderstanding about the broadcast date and time, and the broadcast channel. In this case, it is considered that checking the recording-reservation list and the program-viewing reservation list may not be sufficient to notice the mistake.